


A wish

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Series: Crazy Time Travel AU during Marineford Arc [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Alive Portgas D. Ace, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, POV Multiple, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: Law granted Luffy's wish. As always things get out of anyone's control.10 Days of LawLu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, it's my headcanon. Anything you could thought as spoiler (yes, I'm talking about the current manga events) is not a spoiler. It's just my idea of the consequences of various events (they would be discussed later, I suppose) - basically future fic with a lot of headcanon meet a canon. Always fun for a writer, not so much for readers, I guess. 
> 
> Be warned. 
> 
> Oh, I do not own _One Piece_. I only play with its characters for fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

1

The thing that Luffy regret most in his life was his brother's sacrifice.

Luffy had accepted it, after living with a constant feeling of guilt. After mourning his Ace's death, he had begun to enjoy his life again. He had made friends and saved people. In consequence he had rose to fame, causing troubles everywhere he had appeared.

At the end of his journey he had found One Piece and become the new Pirate King.

Yet nothing had changed since then.

He had been as carefree as ever and serious on special occasions, ate as much as fridge on Thousand Sunny could store and laughed with his nakama.

Only a single thought, an image, that had been waking him up in nights after battles or before the anniversary, when he came to visit a small grave and pray for his brother's soul, had been returning, not leaving him in peace.

Luffy had been thankful for a chance, another second chance that someone had given him by sacrificing something precious. He had tried to make the most of it, to honor it instead of wasting it.

And one day, when he had gained a respectful position and a power to save every single life precious to him, all his efforts had been rewarded.

He had yet gotten the third chance.

Law had said he should made a wish – a gift from a close friend – to change one thing in his whole life. Only one, but the most insignificant. In legends, it was the immortality. In reality, it had been something more special and private.

Luffy had gone into the past with his nakama to save a single life full of tragic fate that ended too soon by fulfilling a self-proclaimed mission – saving his little brother's life.

2

Since the beginning Law had had a bad feeling about this whole trip.

Going into the past was a dangerous journey.

The consequences of changing past events that shaped the future could have been fatal for anyone, even for people not diractly involved in the affair. But going into the past with an unpredictable, powerful and determined Pirate King and his crazy nakama...

That was a challenge Law should have avoided at any cost.

Now he stand on the board of Straw Hat's ship witnessing a horrible show.

Or more accurate, many of horrible shows, regretting his past life choices.

3

Robin stand near the coffee table on the bow, looking at her captain charging at an Emperor – the most powerful one, who was still too weak to gain the title, yet powerful enough to be a threat.

After Law had proposed the unique solution based on his Devil Fuit's powers, Robin had been skeptical. As an historian she knew how dangerous it was to change even a small event – the domino effect being a devastating, unstoppable power.

But she also knew how her captain had been different and how much she would have given to save Ohara from Buster Call.

Law had explained to her it would not affect the current time line, as much as she had feared, but create a new one – in his speculations – which would be the one their past selves would have been living from now on. They current selves would disappear, no longer needed copies of tragic fated their had prevented.

It was hard choice, but she had believed her captain would made a right decision.

A few days later they had begun planning a long journey that would change a whole history, creating another Void Century. This time it would be a smaller fraction of time, but a blank years would be an obstacle by which time and space continuum could crash.

To said Robin had been scared was an understatement. But she had follow her captain this far, one step further should be nothing. Even if in technical terms they would commit a suicide.

In a formal point of view Blackbeard was the biggest obstacle. They had agreed to stop him by cutting him off from the sources of his unbelievable power – Gura Gura no Mi. It was too late for Edward Newgate, Law said, but they still could have made sure his sacrifice would not go to waste.

Robin had thought it was a good solution, considering to add her own input in the story.

In her current project – a book about the new Pirate King and his journey to Raftel – she had thought it would be helpful to collect all their wanted posters since the first one and include them into the finished work.

Now their faces alongside with their bounties hovered in the air, flawing to the now calm center of the battle.

She could catch them before anyone even noticed, but Robin had spend to much time with her captain to spoil the fun.

“What's...” Nami asked, seeing the posters rustled on the wind.

Her scared face was all Robin needed to smile with her all-knowing smile.

History had been carved in stone, but it was historian's job to pinpoint the most important moments for readers.

“It can't be! Robin!” Nami shouted, but it was too late to make something about it.

“What's wrong, Nami?” Chopper picked up the mood, looking between them.

Now Robin joined them at the side, watching the scene, or more accurate a frozen image of a battle that had place only a few minutes ago. At the moment men stand in their place, not moving or breathing, just staring on the unbelievable thing – two identical person interrupting the same event.

Yet their all had felt the power bursting under her captain's skin – an unmistakable force to everyone's primary instinct.

“Our wanted posters....! What if we change something? Something big?” Nami asked, but Robin only looked ahead.

Then they would fix it as they go.

“I don't think our captain would mind” Robin reassured.

“You too?”

With a frown and hunched shoulders Nami gave up.

There was nothing she could do to prevent the worst case scenario now.

4

To say Buggy was a bit confused was a...

A paper caught on his face.

“What the heck is that?! Who threw this...” he shouted, stopping in the middle of the sentence, noticing it was a wanted poster.

He inspected it closer.

This stupid brat should have not laughing like an idiot. Those thing should be their business card...

Then he saw the bounty written under the hated name and his eyes leaves his eye orbits. Buggy would escape if not for the fact that his body parts were already thrown around.

An amount over one billion was a price reserved for Emperors and his former... it could not be true! This brat?! The new Pirate King?!

“Is it a joke?!” Buggy shouted to no one in particular.

Maybe a copy of the brat that Shanks had found so promising to give him their captain’s straw hat was looking a bit scary. In every way possible – the air around him almost frizzled, and single blow that had made the ground to shake. His glance that could kill...

Buggy shook his head.

What a ridiculous thought. The brat was too new to all of this, it was probably some not funny prank. Buggy almost expected Shanks to jump from his hideout and laugh at a fellow crew mate like he had done in the past.

“What's this, captain Buggy?”

“Do you found something?”

Buggy hid the wanted poster with a bounty close to three billions.

Nobody needed to know.

Only the image of the two monsters clashing was not a joke – their powers were something else.

The whole base had felt it just a minute ago, before everything stilled – frozen in place. Only eyes moved observing the several silent, unmoving figures.

In this single moment Buggy made a decision.

“Were leaving soon! Make sails!” he shouted to his men.

He hoped it was not to late to disappear before someone else came and add his two cents to that dangerous situation.

Best to be far away even everything would come to its end.

5

Robin had said that non of their actions would change the past. Not their own, at least. This much Zoro understand for her lecture, before he had fell asleep, not interested in boring, technical explanations.

So, he had mussed, no harm could be done, if Zoro dueled with Mihawk – the younger one, the one who did not know Zoro's every move, not to mention the sentiment their shared.

If only the other swordsman would stand in one place and not try to lose Zoro on every occasion. Damn him! Where was he now?! This damn base was not that big on the outside!

Then Zoro turned right, only to find a wall.

Damn it all!

6

Usopp had known, just known, it all would end like this the moment Luffy agreed to the plan. It had been too easy to be true.

“Remember, Luffy. You can't jump in the middle of the fight! We must be careful to what we change!” Usopp had announced.

Luffy had huffed with agreement, tilting his head. Then had looked at Law, searching for something. That guy was sometimes more carefree than Luffy, so when he had nodded with a smile, Usopp should have suspecting something.

It was too late to put the blame on someone. What had been done, had been done. Now they should sort this mess Luffy and Sabo had caused.

Usopp had somehow found a Den Den Mushi connected to the main projector and a sound system to distract everyone.

The best diversions were the one on the plain sight.

On shaking legs and with yellow mask on his face exposing only a long nose he took microphone in a hand , clearing his throat.

“Thank you all for watching our performance!” Usopp shouted, his voice echoing thanks to the big screen hanging on the wall of Marine Headquarter.

The battle field had became quite for a few minutes, making it easier to reach everyone who had witnessed their unique show – Luffy stopping Blackbeard with bare hands, Sabo trying to rescue Ace and younger Luffy doing the same only as adversary having an Admiral and Zoro...

Who knew where Zoro was right now.

They stopped carried where he had gone a long time ago – most of the times he wandered off on his own, losing a way on straight road and blaming them for directing him wrong. Only Sanji put an occasional effort and searched him sometimes, when they were in hurry and Nami asked him to do it.

It was a mystery how he survived until now.

Usopp tooke his speech up, gaining everyone's attention once more

“We'll be avoidable in next weeks on Grand Line, if you want to see as again, but for now, we need to end the show and say our goodbyes!”

Nami, Chopper and Brook nodded in agreement, happy to his quick reaction that had saved their backs. Usopp felt proud while continuing his speech with more confidence.

“Please, thank our main performers by cheering them! They made a fine job, so let them know how much you like them!”

After few seconds of silence he murmured-

“Or maybe not.”

Then he whispered to Sanji and Law, who had stayed on the board, watching the battle field with a calm, measured – matching – looks.

And Usopp thought only Law was a creepy guy.

Everyone had focused on Luffy and Sabo, when they had appeared from thin air...

Wait... zoomed the image thanks to his goggle, was that the Croco-guy from Alabasta?

It was past the point to be surprised, but Usopp could get a gasp of Luffy's determination to form odd alliances and friendships.

He commanded them with a low voice-

“Oi, get them quick, so we can run out of here fast.”

They were the most powerful people that remained on the ship ready to defend their plan.

Usopp almost forgot about someone.

At least Marco was less eager to fight and causing troubles, only observing the scene from the crow's nest in his bird form.

Which was even creepier than Law's smirks.

How the rest could bear their attics?

“Don't you think it's already too late for that?” Sanji more stated than asked, lighting his cigaret up.

Usopp frowned, shaking from his thoughts, while a loud cry echoed in the air.

It was the moment their plan went to waste.

Again.

7

“Someone else is approaching, yoi!” Marco shouted, changing his form and jumping on the deck. He pointed on the horizon where an impressive ship was sailing forwards them. “It's better to hurry, if we want to make it” he advised.

Law sighed.

Sanji hummed, taking the scene in.

It was normal for their rubber-head captain to ruin everything, making things in his own, unique way.

They should expected it by now that even a life changing opportunity would not change that.

“We're taking the execution platform. Black Leg-ya?”

Or maybe Law had learned his lesson, judging by his quick retreat and reformulating the plan.

Sanji smirked.

No one had remained the same after meeting Luffy, no matter how much he or her struggled. Maybe a Surgeon onf Death had been the biggest succession Luffy accomplished by now. Law's personality had shifted since their first encounter in the auction house five years ago.

To the point where he had showed affection to other man – most unpredictable man this world had ever known.

As much as it was annoying, Law was the best person to deal with the younger Luffy knowing him the best, even better than Zoro by now.

Sanji hummed again, inhaling the smoke. Then answered.

“Yeah, yeah, Mosshead is my specialty. Besides, you're a part of the event already, so not much would change by revealing your involvement.”

“I don't think it's working that way” Law admitted, but prepared his sword though.

Sanji nodded, not interested in effects of the boring discussion the doc and Robin-chan had held only few hours ago. Again.

“Just make sure they both won't be harmed. And involve your younger self in the process” Sanji suggested, before he jumped in the air to find the Greenhead.

8

Doffy was in the middle of a blow that would harm Crocodile, when something banged behind him. It was short, but an impact and a force followed almost knocked them. The sand bastard had noticed first, voicing his opinion.

“What the hell?”

Then Doffy had turned around and saw the brat – only older, surrounded by the different kind of aura. An aura that belonged to kings and rulers.

A thrill went through his spine, a suspicious seeding in his head. Only one Devil Fruit power could make it possible. And Doffy knew the person.

But to think he had balls to do it?

Nobody had moved since two other idiots had interrupted the scene, so things were getting boring until a paper caught on his leg.

He reached for it to throw it away, not happy by the disturbance.

But it was a wanted poster with a familiar face printed on it.

Only the bounty did not match. Unless...

Doffy smiled wider.

The brat had grown into a man since they had been fell apart.

9

Ace did not know where to look – on a fist that had almost made a hole in his chest, on a furious admiral's face that scared him a moment ago or...

Or on... on...

“SABO?!” he shout in unison with Luffy.

Their jaws fell on the ground, eyes left the skull and their dead brother...

He was alive?!

And had ate... the Mera Mera no Mi?!

WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a Children's Day in my country (idk if it's on any other place in the world - it probably is, but... well, nevermind), so I'm posting the second fic on the same days. Besides (and I hope they won't mind me joining in the middle with a single fic only...) it's a really convenient because it's fifth of 10 Days of LawLu Week, which theme is... Reunion/Separation. It's suiting, right?
> 
> So, I guess, I'm posting it today. I don't know when the next update would be (two bigger fics ongoing isn't something to take lightly), but I would be a lot of fun.
> 
> Maybe it's not the best moment in manga/anime to place a crack, but I think this kind of Crack Treated Seriously could be counted as exeption.
> 
> If you had any question or asks or want to say 'Hi!' I'm on [tumblr](https://mousientime.tumblr.com) too.
> 
> Don't forget to share your thoughts! I'm curious what would you think!
> 
> To the next time!
> 
> EDIT: I'd added few things to the previous version. I hope it cleared some of them and made the fic a bit smother. It still has grammar and spell mistakes, but the plot is more bearable, I hope.
> 
> If you know someone or are willing to help with the technical aspects of beta reading - I'M IN A NEED OF BETA!


	2. Chapter 2

10

Sabo knew he should not charge before they assessed a situation on the battle field, but the moment he discovered Law's calculations had been so far off, only one thing had come to his mind.

An image of smiling boy, shy and repressed, with black hairs and freckled cheeks, who was yelling instead of answering, when he was too overwhelmed by kindness and positive emotions. Sabo would not let anything bad happened to him, if there was a chance to make things better.

So without second thought he had jumped off the ship and started running to the group of pirates chased by an Admiral with a plan forming in his mind. Too little time to consider more than a few steps ahead, but it should be enough for now.

“Our timing is all wrong _”_ Sabo complained under his nose, looking at the scene plunged in fight, where Ace stopped abruptly.

Even for the distance that separated them Sabo could feel the resentment and hatred coming from every muscle of his bruised, exhausted figure. Sakuzuki was talking – yelling – and the closer Sabo came the more he could understood Ace's reckless decision to charge him.

With his temper it had been long awaited disaster, prevented by the shackles, Garp's present and a lack of opportunity to meet the most righteous Admiral.

Sakazuki had a strong moral code, but he was lucking in flexibility to adapt to current situation – a trait that was characteristic to people in charge of a force responsible to bring peace and safety upon the world.

Sabo saw the moment, when Ace snapped, determined to attack and defeat the Admiral, even if he knew the difference in strength.

“Ace! NO!” he yelled, but the turmoil on the battle filed blocked his affords to reach his brother.

Only few steps and they would see each other. Sabo rushed to the scene, punching everyone in the way, who tried to interrupt their reunion – a rescue mission.

They should have appeared right before the Fleet Admiral's speech.

That would have give them enough time to take Ace right away from the nose of the Fleet Admiral, three Admirals and one determined grandfather. Even if Whitebeard Pirates would approach the arena then and younger version of Luffy would charge to rescue his older brother from the sky, it would have had even better effect to their plan.

In the corner of his eyes, Sabo saw that older Luffy was doing the same, charging at Teach, who was hiding until now, with a single thought in mind. His angry shout was something that they were not witnessing often, but on occasion like this even his little brother could not stop himself from a battle roar.

The others had yelled at them, but there was no use against an urgent to save the family.

Sabo had not been there, when Ace needed him the most, when the world had found out about his loathed fatherhood, when he had been tearing apart in front of the whole world not able to defend himself. The only thing, that Ace could not bear or threat with teeth and blows, was the ugly truth he never acknowledge.

The name _Gol D. Ace_.

So Sabo had rushed alongside with Luffy to save, what was precious to Ace in the new life he was living since he had left Dawn Island.

The fist stilled by haki prevented the deadly harm in the last moment.

The whole palace fell in silence, seeing a new participant, strong enough to stop Armiral's attack.

Now Sabo was the only thing separated Ace and Luffy from the death. He did not regretted the impulse to run, but was realizing that it left him with only a handful of options.

He has a few, but all of them were based on the outside intervention – Sabo was sure that Law and Marco would be here in a minute, after they would assess the chance for a successful escape.

The lives of their precious people were at stake.

With a big smile, he half-turned to two boys – they were still boys, regardless to the few years that made a big difference in their world – informing them that-

“Backup is in the way!”

Then focused on his opponent again.

Sakazuki was not an enemy to take without consideration. Their powers were compliant – lava would surpass fire no matter what.

But to his surprise, the man freeze in place taking in their joined fists. He had not expected any interruption, sure that this blow became the last.

It was – in a different time line.

Sabo noticed that the whole ground got silence – he could hear only his own breath and a hiss from their connected hands, then-

“SABO?!” a shout from his brothers.

He smirked, imagining Ace's face at the sight of his Devil Fruit abilities. Well, at sight at all.

It rang in his ears though, while he winced, but was happy to listen to they cries.

That meant they were alive.

The Admiral took the step back, watched their interaction, reconsideration the whole situation. He must be confused seeing that Sabo could control fire like Ace, when the original owner to this power was still there, alive and shocked.

“Are you his brothers? Another one? Just how many scums were there to appear before you all drop dead?” Sakazuki asked with a grim face.

“Aye, and I won't let you kill them soon!” Sabo declared, covering most angles, preparing himself for the attack.

When he stilled the fist again, another interruption had place, this time much more unappreciated.

Usopp was a master of improvisation, but even he could tried harder and have better timing. His voice could be heard upon the whole battle field, focusing attention.

The Admiral paused, turning to the source of the sound, even if most of his attention was still on them.

They all listened, so Sabo took the opportunity to talk with his brothers.

“We don't have much time” he explained, silencing them with a stern look. “Someone soon will come for both of you, so wait here and don't make something stupid!” Sabo warned, pining Ace with a angry look.

“But...” Ace trialled, before frowning. “How...?”

“I'll tell you later” his sheepish smile was something that always calmed Ace, even if there had been only two of them in a jungle full of wild, dangerous animals.

He was aware of the spectators, but he did not care about them.

Soon after Usopp's speech ended, there was a loud shriek coming from the sky. Moment later Marco showed up in his half-animal form, landing on the ground and piercing his eye in Ace, like he was some marvel Marco had not dreamed to see again.

He could not – in a different time line.

Law bumped besides him seconds later, when Marco dropped the stone to his feet, now frowning and taking the scene in.

Their cooperation was a bit scary at times – like they had share the same mind. Making them their alliance must be the wisest of Luffy's decisions.

“Don't rush the moment we're arrive?” he smirked at Sabo.

“Your timing was far off, we had took care of things” Sabo answered with sheepish smile.

“We're taking them. You'd be okay here?” Law asked, going closer to Luffy, but Ace – as weak as he was – shielded their younger brother.

“Yeah, leave it to me” Sabo's cocky smile somehow unnerved the Admiral who paid them his whole attention, ready to another speech on his own.

“Another scums? How many of you did Whitebeard convince to sacrifice? Better for us, we could deal with you at once, though” Sakazuki yelled, eying them all. “I'll kill all of you on Whitebeard's eyes. So stop struggling and give me Straw Hat first. Your time will come” he reassured.

He looked like he could attack, shout and kill them with a glare at the same time.

Either could do, but first Luffy and Ace must be at safe distance.

Except, Ace readied himself to another confrontation.

“Ace” Sabo tried to allay his exhausted brother. “I'd take care of things.”

He did not saw a frown or any sign of surrender, so Marco hummed.

“We're not let you die, yoi. Let go, brat.”

Hearing the familiar voice, Ace's head snapped.

“He called Oyaji a coward and said he was useless scum! How could you bear that? He needs...” Ace shouted, but Law interrupted.

“Is your recklessness worth your brother's life?! You think they want to see your death after all of their affords?! How could you threw off your life like it belonged to you?! They saved you, so thanks them not dying for you stupid recklessness!”

It was out of character for Law to shout like that, but he was seeing like the life was leaving Luffy and he could not bear any second to waste because of some fool's temper.

“You can deal with his at your full power, not in a miserable state you're in!”

Ace looked shocked, then ashamed, watching like Luffy fell on ground without a strength.

Only then he let Law to take Luffy after a last, small hesitation.

“Our turn” Marco announced with a smirk, changing his form.

Ace cried, when a big claws sunk into the skin on his shoulders.

Sabo winced at that.

Good to know someone else could handle his temperamental brother, but it looked painful.

When Ace struggled in bird's grasp, Sabo focused on the Admiral once again. This time making sure that his expression was all threatening and no trace of amusement present.

“Shell we continue?” he asked, forming a fighting stance.

11

Some unnamed force had been pulling Law here to see the execution after the broadcasting had been cut off. Maybe it had been curiosity or compassion for a guy who had been trying to save a precious person not matter the cost. Or maybe something else – the image of a grinning face could not leave his thought for days since they had been escaped from Saboady Archipelago. So cheeky and capable of shaking the world to its ground causing chaos and anarchy, while reaching for his dream with bare hands.

Law shook his head.

It was not like he was impressed, therefore he rushed to help a stranger to achieve his goal meanwhile witnessing another cruel winning that Marine would be able to gain after a desperate fight of the war's participants. Not the best way to spend time and not something Law could handle after what he had seen in the past.

One Marine officer had not made the whole bunch of corrupted and power hungry men worth more in Law's eyes – just a single life he was planning to avenge.

The World Government and Marine thought that the only justice in the world belonged to them – victors pacing thorough the path full of cruelty and violence decided who should live, die or who deserved a second chance to make up their mistakes.

Only those strong, who are enough, could decided, how they would die, Law thought, when the stolen Den Den Mushi on Saboady Archipelago had announced there had been another plan since the beginning.

He had suspected that the event would turn all wrong the moment the screens broadcasting the event had started blacking out, but not to the point that he would had a chance to observe himself risking his life to save Gol D. Roger's son from meeting his early end.

It was madness.

Even if he commanded his crew to prepare the operation room, knowing he was this close to interfere, never in his dreams he would not inclined to put someone's else life at stake. Except his crew, but they were all special to him, like family he had used to have in the past.

All idiots and sentimental fools – his fools, who would come after him no matter what, and he would never let them be harmed by anyone.

But here he was – or maybe not he but a copycat or, more probable, an imposter – who had showed up without a hat, with tattoos exposed on plain sight and no sword at his side.

_What was going on?!_

“Captain, someone's approaching us!” Penguin screamed from the front side of the submarine.

“What?!” Bepo yelped. “That's not possible” he argued.

“Like I don't know, but our sensors aren't lying!” Sachi insisted.

“So they've got another submarine?!” Penguin choked at the alternative.

 _It's bad_ , Law thought, looking at the screen, were a green dot moved towards them.

“Maybe if we ignore them...” Sachi started to be interrupted by a foreign voice.

“Oi, you there, in a super yellow submarine” came a cheeky dare from Mini Den Den Mushi in his pocket.

Law fished it out, to stared at an angular shapes of snail's eyes.

“If you'd like to know what's going on, follow me. It's suuuuper important.”

Then the transmission ended.

Was it Marine provocation or the enemy's trap? Or was it connected to the sudden appearance of his imposter?

Law did not sense danger from the message and his instinct was pulling him again in the wrong direction – an illogical solution, but he could not resist.

“Gear up, we're following them” Law commanded, accepting the challenge.

“Captain” Bepo's weak response echoed in the silence.

“Now!” he urged them to move, before they lose their pray from the view.

12

In Impel Down Luffy had been defeated by Teach and his group. Later, when he tried to avenge his brother, he had gone too far and almost destroy the whole city, overwhelmend by rage and pain.

In the end Luffy was the one, who had found One Piece and became the Pirate King, fulfilling his dream. The journey had took him to a forgotten place, but what was more important was the journey he had traveled and alliances he had made, that had thaught him a lot.

This time it was Law who had given him another chance – this time Luffy would not waste it, taking Teach down before he would became a real threat.

Now he was facing the biggest enemy on his path – past and current.

Teach had never gave up until the end. He had remained an Emperor in the New World Luffy's actions had created, but having more powerful enemies against himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're settling the scene for the future fun. 
> 
> It's a bit boring, but it must be done to line everything out. I've read the whole arc again, because I'd missed a lot of the details (I really don't like working with details), so I'll correct the first poart in a few places (only cosmetic changes, nothing important, e.g. I'll erase the big screen on the Marine Headquarter's and replace them with screens on Saboady Archipelago). 
> 
> If I still missing something here, let me know.
> 
> And this fic from a "Crazy TT Marineford AU" become something more complicated, so there would probably be a lot of things happen before the main events will start (I think two or three more chapter). 
> 
> What else? Hm, for now it's all, I guess. Oh, yeah, I'm searching for beta. If any of you are interested, let me know.
> 
> Visit me on my [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com) and ask whatevery you want :)
> 
> To the next time!


	3. Chapter 3

13

Before a hearty laugh – he recognized it, closing tired eyes to remain calm – would echo over the battle field in two hours of constant offense, announcing the significant victory over a powerful youngster, Edward saw a flying man.

It was the moment when Sakazuki readied himself for the final attack in attempt to kill Ace's little brother.

To Edward's surprise the figure on the sky resembled the same cheeky brat, who had freed his beloved son and now was fighting against Marine Admiral to escape together to the spared ship. Entrancing the fight by showing up for the second time that day from the most unexpected place possible must be his specialty, Edward mussed.

But something was different, and Edward had not been sailing for over six decades, visiting all five seas and dueling with the most dangerous people the world had seen, to not recognize the kind of aura vibrating with power and determination.

Prior to more complex conclusions Edward could come up with, a pained cry and a crush of building's north side reverberated over the Plaza. Bricks flied from the sky and the impact of the heavy blow could be felt far beyond the horizon.

Short after the silence fell over the Oris Plaza, Edward witnessed another miracle. Out of nowhere jumped Ace's second brother – any less cheeky than the first one.

Youngsters those days were fearless and caused more trouble than they were worth. But they had way to make things possible, including their stubbornness and willpower bordering with a lack of self-presentation instinct.

If Roger could see this brat, charging at much stronger and experienced Marine Admiral only with fist and determination – and pipe, Edward noticed – he would laugh and clapp, encouraging him to do more bothersome activities.

But Edward was more concerned at the sight of Teach, looming over the destroyed side of the building and holding his bleeding arm.

All of the sudden everyone's attention divided between the two Logia users fighting on top of the beach and the duel on the background. Both disturbing, or more accurate, terrifyingly fascinating because of the nature of the disturbance they had caused.

But there was no end of surprises. Soon another one shocked Edward and his sons.

Living on this world for more than seven decades had not prepared Edward to see two imposters – one of his most loyal, beloved sons flying to transport Ace to somewhere else, while Marco stood there and gaped with open mouth – at the same time on the battle field against Marine Admiral and Teach.

He was out of breath, feeling his end was coming closer, but Edward forced his tired body to move, to fight, for his children, his sons, who stayed at the side of an old fool with ridiculous, laughable dream.

Even Roger hearing it for the first time grinned, but never said it was something bad or unnatural. He had patted Edward on the shoulder with his cheeky smile and said-

“Can't wait to see it!”

-as reassurance.

Edward outlived him over two decades, but never forgot those words or they mutual agreement to be on each other's side at the time of need.

Now Ace and his brothers showed them the way for the new age, the path never entered before by humans, where pirates like Edward had anything to say.

As the last big move from his part, Edward decided to sacrifice himself to let his sons escape, apologizing to them for his selfishness as a father.

Not long after the sudden disturbance, another had place. The brat with straw hat that had attacked Teach, now showed up by his side, beaming all too familiar and dangerous aura.

 _The aura of kings_ , Edward thought, remembering the same thrills while talking with Roger so many years ago.

Grim expression on an unfamiliar face was enough to tell Edward that this brat, not, this man, had seen and felt far more than his younger counterpart. He looked older and experienced in fighting. The scar on his chest should be fatal, but if he had survived the blow, it would make him stronger and more determined.

“I'll take care of Teach, so make sure won't die until I'm back, old man.”

Edward grinned under his white, curved mustache.

Still a cheeky, overconfident brat.

“Give him something from me too” Edward said as farewell, while the brat's mouth twitched.

“You can bet on it, old man!”

And he was gone to fight Teach and his crew to pay him justice for what Teach had done to their family.

14

Sengoku had planned their every move.

He was a perfectionist and a good strategist, not hesitating from using a dirty tactic to achieve his goal.

Killing Roger's brat should have gone according to his schedule, even if this meant a war with Whitebeard – the strongest man in the world.

Almost everything until now seemed to work as it should, but even Sengoku could not predict that recklessness of Garp's grandson would make him show up here and fight among the Whitebeard's men against Marine troops, Shichibukai and Admirals.

What was more surprising – and should not be, thinking about Garp's habits and personality – he held his front until the end, when his body could not move an inch.

An explosion behind his back caught Sengoku's attention.

There stood Teach with his men and bunch of fugitives from Impel Down. His arm was bleeding, but was not the greatest surprise. The man, who had inflicted the pain, fly on Whitebeard's side.

Sengoku needed to check to see, if his eyes were not failing him.

No, there was Garp's grandson, only different, more mature and dangerous. Every bit of Sengoku's body trembled at the sight.

His grim face and determination resembled Roger.

Portgas D. Ace could be his biological son, but this man inherited his will and goal. Even this cheeky brat, Shanks, who now titled himself as Emperor, could not radiate such kind of powerful aura.

Impact of the man's blows left the ground shaking and it was a testament to the strength, if Sengoku could sense it in his Buddha form.

But how was that possible? Even the brat that ruined his planes falling from the sky with another bunch of colorful fugitives from Impel Down – even more amazing was the fact they did not kill each other during the trip here – could not manage such trick.

Before Sengoku thought about another possibilities, two other figure showed up on the battle field. He recognized Marco the Phoenix – or maybe his imposter, because he real one stood a few feet away from their target. But the man on his right side-

Thrills traveled through Sengoku's spine.

An image of Rosinante appeared in front of his eyes – a corpse Tsuru had brought back after the Minion Island's fiasco, making the situation worse to bear even after the whole decade. Without out his usual smile and clumsiness, Rosinante had been dead by the hand of his own brother, saving the dying brat.

At first Sengoku was mad at the child for stealing Rosinante's attention and love, but after more thought – this kid was an evidence how much different two brothers could be, that blood did not determine the fate of a man.

Even Roger's blood.

Since the beginning Sengoku had recognized the feeling behind the rush to execute the brat that had been hiding under Whitebeard's protective wings. But he refised to admit it or let anyone know, that he felt something this close to fear.

Garp knew though, sending him looks, while he explained them the plan.

Now, when everything was over, every trick used and every word said, Sengoku found himself uncomfortable. This brat – a living proof that Rosinante had made the right decision eleven years ago – stood there, disrupting the fight.

Sengoku had been aware of their connection for a long time now – thanks to the Law's jolly roger and his age – but to see the man in person...

He watched the interaction between pirates, deciding to take opportunity and both brats before they could escape.

15

“Oi, Marco! Oi! Where are we flying?!” Ace shouted, struggling in the iron grip. “Ship's over there! Oi, Mar-”

Ace's eyes widened, when he spotted the familiar pineapple-shaped hair on the top of a bold head underneath him.

Why Marco had handcuffs and stood on the ground while he carried Ace over the battle field?

Everyone looked at them with similar expressions, until something clicked.

“Oi, who are you?! Let me down before- Ouch” Ace yelped, when the claws tightened. “Watch out!”

The bird tore his eyes away from the horizon and size Ace up, before returning to fly straight to the unfamiliar ship at the end of the bay.

Ace started planning his escape using one of his fire attacks, when he recognized one of Luffy's nakama running in the sky to the other side of the bay.

_Running in the sky._

He left a trace of small white clouds and a noisy puffs.

“Oi, what was that?!” Ace shouted, looking after the man in a black suit. “Did he just run in the sky?!”

Not long after that, Marco – an imposter with Marco's powers – landed him on the ship and transformed into human form.

Then hit Ace in the head.

“That's dangerous, yoi! You could fall” the man behaved like Marco, reprimanding him out over a small matter.

His whole attitude was too familiar to be fake, but Ace could not be sure.

“I can take care of myself, you old pineapple!” Ace yelled, catching himself, when imposter's eyes became wide. “What?” he mumbled seeing the strange reaction.

“You must be captain's older brother” a female voice disrupted them, before Marco's imposter could answer. “Portgas D. Ace.”

“You know Luffy?” Ace picked at the new information, coming from stranger.

Being familiar with Luffy did not mean that the woman was not a threat. Or some kind of an enemy.

“We've met in Alabasta” the woman said, nodding to Marco, who gave them space, taking a few steps back.

Ace watched his retreat with hurt and suspicious.

“So you're part of his crew?”

Not trusting strangers was a grand rule of his adolescent life. He continued it, even if Ace had grown up and become one of Oyaji's sons.

The woman smiled, while the hands and arms grown from her back.

Ace's eyes widen.

“I remember you!” he shouted. “You're one of Baroque Work's agents! What you're doing here?”

But their conversation had been interrupted.

“Nico-ya, where is Robo-ya?”

Everyone looked up to see this strange guy with tattoos stood on the stern with unconscious Luffy flipped over his shoulder.

“They're coming” the woman informed him with a smile that unnerved the guy.

Ace observed their interaction, waiting for the right moment for an attack that let them be free and find a safe place among his brothers on Oyaji's spared ship.

Crocodile could be Luffy's alley now, but it would change any second.

“You need doctor too” someone said from the ground.

Ace blinked and looked down, to find a cute reindeer with blue hat and first-aid kit in cloven feet there. This guy looked harmless and worried, so he gave in and let himself be treated by stranger, since he did not sensed danger, but ignited his fist as a warning.

The small doctor looked at it a bit scared, but manned up after few seconds. He met Ace eyes with determined face, then nodded and started dressing his wounds.

Ace lips twitched with frown.

He blushed though, because the woman beside them looked amused. Shame he had not his hat to look more intimidated. Even his big, inked tattoo on the back was not any effect on her. On them, to be more accurate.

Being in Luffy's crew must hardened them.

Small smile bloomed on his mouth. His little brother could find interesting pirates to join forces with.

“Oi, Law! You said we'll land short before the execution!” the woman with orange hair shouted at the guy that curried Luffy with care.

Ace knew him from somewhere, but he could not point the exact place.

“I'm not a clock. I can't send us to the minute” the guy explained.

“You could warn us!” the long nosed, masked guy interrupted.

This one Ace knew from his first meeting in Alabasta. But why did he ware the mask as his long nose destroyed his identity? Ace remembered him, because he looked like one of Red-Haired Pirates. Were they family?

“That was scary, Law-san” the skeleton-

Ace blinked, eyes open in awe.

Wait, what?!

Ace eyes went wide while he gaped at the talking skeleton.

Before he could react more visible, a grim voice announced-

“It'll be better if you hand the criminals before I'll take proper actions towards you for interfering the execution”

Sengoku stood on the broadside, ready to fight them and take his price.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fight me. Seriouslly. This whole fic needs more attention than I'd thought. I hope you're not bored yet by all the preparations and still have enough patient for one more settlement chapter - this time they're all fighting. They'll do! Even if they don't want to. 
> 
> What do you think about this chapter? I'm curious about your opinions. I hope everything here is clear - time travel multiple POV fic is hard to write, but managable (I hope?). 
> 
> I'm still searching for Beta. If you're interested, let me know!
> 
> To forget to visit me on my [tumblr](https://mousiengtime).
> 
> To the next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight's carrying on.

16

Marshall looked at the battle field having a smug smile on his face.

Soon the most dangerous and feared power would be his.

After living under Whitebeard's wings for so many years, Marshall had learned how strong and skillful the man was, even if his body could not handle the bygone might and destructive might inside him.

Thinking about it, gathering a group of ruthless criminals in Impel Down was a good idea.

Aside from Sengoku and the three powerful Admirals, Marine had a bunch of strong vice-admirals and commodores. Hard on their heel stepped youngsters that one day would take the wheel and lead the war against pirates.

He knew that the time would come sooner than later, engulfing the whole world in chaos and destruction, in a period full of darkness and despair – in minds and hearts. Marshall could not wait the moment, when other people would enter his world, defenseless and scared, not understanding, what was going on.

An easy prey. Only the strongest would survive.

The decision about joining the pirate family – what a ridiculous idea – was the best move Marshall could have made at the time.

It had given him a cover, a shelter and a place where he could watch the world without much effort to hide his true identity. He had prepared the plan in his head while celebrating and joking with fools, who thought that anyone could resign from their dreams to belong to the group of happy, careless pirates.

Marshall grinned at the sight of worry on his former captain's face.

For an old geezer Newgate held himself together with an impressive effectivness.

Thanks to doctors' efforts and an idea that one day the kid of his dead rival would find One Piece and take his father's seat as the Pirate King, no one suspected the his true condition. But ever for him the age and body's health was a bit too much to handle at the time like this.

Marco must been furious that his beloved Oyaji had decided to participate in the war instead of let them take care of things. Always in charge and bossy around the Moby Dick first division commander, who joined the colorful band of naive fools even before Marshall had come into view.

Sometimes he wandered, what had convinced Marco to make that decision and be so dedicated to the man that would soon die at the eyes of the whole world, taking with himself a lot of remaining garbage from previous age had brought on everyone.

“Aren't they lovely? So many feelings” Laffitte commented, looking at the ineffective and desperate offense towards execution platform. “If only it could help them, we'd be lost” he said happy, playing with his cane.

“Let me get there and I'll show them, how man should fight!” Jesus Burgess demand, stretching muscles.

He was in a combative mood, eager to join the war to let the world bath in its own blood.

“Zehahaha, you'll have your chance as soon as this old geezer die. We're sticking to the plan” Marshall warned his men. “They won't expect another attack, especially, when they'll be barely alive!”

“I'd hoped you did not recruit me only to watch those bastards die like flies” Shiliew stated with a hint of disappointment. “The sooner their gone, the better for everyone, but I'd like to have my hand in their annihilation.”

“But they'd see me. They'd sure see me! Are you sure, we won't get caught?” Sanjuan asked, sticking his head to watch the battle field with worry.

“Stay where you are. If they see us too early, it'd be you're fault, moron” Laffitte informed him with a pleasant smile, touching the edge of his cylinder.

The threat was as clear as sun.

“I wouldn't mind dueling with their gunman” Van Auger said, watching as Mihawk blocked Straw Hat way to the platform. “Or a swordsman.”

“Just wait and see, how helpless they are, zehahaha” Marshall ensured them.

Not without reason he had spend years with them. During that period Marshall had seen with who they were winning and how they were losing. In the end it had not been nothing too impressive or dangerous aside from the old geezer that deserved his title.

Or that annoying, unbreakable blue bird, Marshall never could put down on any of their numerous sparing or mocking fights, if they had found time to spare and have fun.

Chills wandered through Marshall spine, when he thought about the moment, when he would absorb the well developed power and show them how weak they were in reality.

If only those two idiots would have not discuss this matter in the open, like there was no one who would use the information about Ace heritage as a weapon and an occasion for promotion – both social and in a matter of strength.

Those who were responsible for this situation were no one else but Newgate and Marco themselves. Naive fools.

The Shichibukai title was only a short-term plan. At that moment he had been too weak to challenge the Whitebeard – getting used to the new powers took time and safety, so Marshall decided he would not make any scene or bring attention to the crew just yet.

But then his former commander had shown up on Banaro Island. Marshall would not find better opportunity to examine his current strength and how effective the Yami Yami no Mi was against a living target.

Or to start realizing his plan.

Taking him to the Marine and accept the title after a small suggestion was a convenient bonus.

Besides, what was a better way to finish his enemy off if not let them kill each other and the fight the exhausted winner.

Marshall smile, showing his selective teeth, while Ace froze, hearing Admiral's speech.

What a fool his former commander was to be taken in by such...

His vision blurred, then, when everything became dark, the pain shoot all over his body. Hot and nauseate ate Marshall, not leaving him any choice, but to split saliva mixed with blood on the ground. Brushing the corner of his mouth, he lift himself on unsteady legs. He tried to control his breath, but could not formulate any sensible thought just yet.

What was that? Did Marine or Whitebeard pirates sensed them over the chaos or someone saw Sanjuan, like the man was afraid of?

Marshall closed his eyes for a second to concentrate on the control over the hurting head. When banging noise lessened, he felt the pulsing at the side. He grabbed his bleeding arm, trying to hold himself back.

The moment he walked off the ruined building, Marshall saw his men standing around the big hole in the wall, but not entering the place. Someone blocked the way and it was not hard to guess who, recognizing the straw hat.

“It's you again?” Shiliew voicing Marshall's thoughts.

“Look! Look! There's two of them!” Sanjuan shout, then clapped hands on his mouth, even if it was already too late.

“I knew there's something special about you, Straw Hat, zehahaha.”

Marshall laughed, but he felt odd. This man looked like the brat he had defeated in Impel Down, yet the aura around him smelled like danger. The sensation itself familiar to the one he had come across many years ago, when Marshall met the Red-Haired bastard for the first time, but much stronger, beaming the willpower and resentment.

“You come to get even for your brother, zehahaha?” Marshall asked, his voice getting darker and deeper. More threatening with every inhaled breath.

His fingers transformed into black smoke, so did his arms.

Now, after using his powers, Marshall's head cleared. It stopped the bleeding, too.

With an unwavering confidence he smiled again.

The man's expression tightened, while his body tensed and readied to the confrontation at any moment.

Marshall did not let him wait for long.

17

Law sensed Sengoku since the man started chasing them.

He tried to loose him for long enough to get in touch with situation they were in after improvised offense of Mugiwara-ya and his brother.

The confrontation would be problematic, but it was better the fighting other high ranked officers. Although, Marco promised that he would take care of Kizaru, if the Admiral wanted to pay them an unexpected visit.

“This guy's unpredictable in fighting” Marco had announced, while they had been debating about the possible scenarios. “He'll probably try to snick and kidnap Ace. He's like a naughty monkey who wants to make troubles.”

He remembered their meeting on Saboady Archipelago and later his chase after them that wrecked Polar Tang to the point that Bepo had cried while repairing and complained to Law that it was horrible and scary and they should not do that again.

This man was indeed troublesome.

“Could you handle him?” Law had asked, but seeing exasperation on his friend's face, he had not dragged the subject.

Marco had nodded, so they had returned to the planning.

But now, their problem was Sengoku.

“Oh, no! We're gonna die!” Nami-ya lamented with tears in her eyes.

Reindeer-ya and Skeleton-ya looked the same. Only Long Nose-ya's face was hidden under the mask, so Law could not guess his reaction – he did anyway, just looking at his shaking legs and trembling body.

“We're lost! Someone do something!” Long Nose-ya commanded, shrieking to anyone who would have enough patient to listen to him.

“I'm scared to death!” Skeleton-ya whined with panic, then paused. “I'm already dead, yohohoho. But I'm still terrified!” his angry shoutdid not sound like it was yelled by someone scared though.

Law felt the piercing eyes trying to make a hole in his skull.

Sengoku must be aware of his connection with Cora-san, otherwise he would not show his interestfor open audience to see. The man more than seeking for the criminals on board, sought for the answers and an exchange of information.

Or for revenge.

In Dressrosa as a lower-ranked consultant officer, he had let Law free, but this guy was the Fleet Admiral, who ordered the execution of a pirate that in Sengoku's opinion was at fault just for being born in the wrong parents. With such a sharp mind, he should know better than accuse a kid for father's sins.

Before anyone could have doneanything, a thin trail of light cut the air. It was aimed at Fire Fist, but Marco made a quick decision and pushed him away, taking the shoot, growling from pain.

Blood dripped from the wound when he fell on his knee, supporting himself on one arm, another pressing to the hole in his right shoulder.

“Oh, ho, I thought I'd hit the kid” Kizaru announced loud enough for them to hear.

“Another!” Nami-ya cried with tears flowed down her cheeks. “I _'_ m too young to die like that! And it's your fault!” she shouted, pointing at Law.

He sent her a look, causing her to frown. Then looked terrified.

“Watch...!”

But he sensed Sengoku few seconds before Nami-ya tried to warn him, avoiding the blow in the last moment.

Straw Hat-ya slipped from his grip, but Robin-ya made sure he land on the deck – her arms bloomed from the wood - without any serious harm.

“Reindeer-ya, look after him until I can treat him and clear his organism from the toxin!”

They did not have time for personal problems or old vendettas like that. Time was enssential for them. Law's body could not handle the delaying. _Room_ around the Marineford took all his spared energy already, to think that it was only beginning made his stomach to twitch in a bad way.

_Damn it!_

Then, if to cause even more troubles, Robo-ya returned with Law's younger self tagged after him.

“Ora, ora, what's going on here? Who dared to harm Sunny?! It's super not funny!” he shouted, pissed off at the offender.

“Oh, ho, I was me” Kizaru admitted with a surprising honesty. “Didn't try to destroy this ship though” he reassured.

At the same moment Marco – recovered from the injury – attacked him, distracting the Admiral from the conversation.

“Hand me the criminal and I consider not send you all to Impel Down” Sengoku demanded, watching them with a careful indifference.

Law stood there, ready to do his best, but not in fight. He needed to left it to others, but there was no one strong enough to stop Sengoku among them right now.

_If only thing had gone according to our plans._

Then Law smiled.

With Straw Hats, nothing ever gone as planned. He should have expected this long time ago.

“We can't do that, mister Fleet Admiral” Robin-ya declared, preparing herself for a fight.

With Robo-ya on board, they had a chance until Black Leg-ya would return with their swordsman.

“That's unfortunate for you then.”

Sengoku turned into his Budda form, aiming at them with his full power.

“WE'RE GOING TO DIE!”

The four pirates cried out their lungs, before Sengoku readied his golden fist to inflict a blow.

18

All Sakazuki's efforts were fruitless.

For a skinny scum, this one could be troublesome. He had not let his eyes off from his target and followed Sakazuki's every move. That itself was an impressive skill and, in addition to the ability to counter most of his attacks, emerged the picture of an opponent that could be respected in any other circumstances.

Despite years of experience in combat as Marine, Sakazuki had seen a lot of men who could be dangerous, men strong and capable of doing great thing, men who ended up as pirates and criminals he had send to Impel Down, where they died or had become a shadows of themselves. It had served them right for what they had done in their lives, people they hurt, families they robbed, treasures they stole.

This one was no different, yet it took almost a half an hour to lose him and make sure Fleet Admiral's plan had succeeded.

To his utter surprise before the scum stand in front of him.

“You thought that losing me would be that easy?” smug smile on his face unnerved Sakazuki.

He was high ranked Marine officer, who had a chance to become even the Fleet Admiral in the future. He had been cleaning this water from scums since he recruited in the Marine almost thirty years ago and this scum tried to fight him like on equal terms.

In the corner he saw that Fleet Admiral Sengoku took care of the others, so Sakazuki could focus on his opponent without a worry that others would escape, because the Marine force would fail again.

Leaving the son of this great scum growing up under the wings of Vice Admiral was unimaginable offense against their mission and ideology. Good that the man in charge was the one who would not let his useless heart made such important decision.

Garp had been good Vice Admiral for years, but even he was getting old and sentimental.

 _Age could turn everyone into fool_ , Sakazuki thought.

He had been the one on charge when Teach and his crew had come to the Marine Headquarter to give them a gift of good will. If had been Garp, who knew what would happen. But Sakazuki, as much as he hate pirates, knew that letting Teach gain the title was the best solution. They would keep an eye on them, so in the future it could be easier to prevent any undesired actions.

Beside Roger's bastard walked on this earth for too long. If people knew, the trust they had been building from years would clash. They swore to protect citizens from every dirty the world would took on the its surface.

What Garp did was unforgivable, even if in the end he did not anything foolish – Fleet Admiral had made sure of this, knowing him the best – the sin was on him.

The scum that desired to challenge him, now would have a taste of defeat from his hand. For good.

“Don't be sly, scum. I'll end your existence, so the world would be short of one dirty bastard” Sakazuki announced, but the reaction was different than he anticipated.

“You can try, Akainu” the scum answered with a cheeky smile.

Should have thought that only act would be something that a worthless criminal like him would understand.

For a moment of preparation, Sakazuki charged at the scum with single though on mind.

 _Clear the world from its filth_.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in rollercoster today. Started fine, continued to get worse. Now I'm in the middle. So I post this chapter (I'm telling you this, bc there's probably some funny mistakes - especially - in the last part, so... don't be to harsh, 'kay?). Well, they say it works like therapy or... make things worse. 
> 
> Anyway. Thank you for your attention and all the support in form of kudos and subscribtions until now! 
> 
> They don't listen, so I let them whatever they want. This way we probably end with a few more chapters of this fight, analizing it from every angle. Oh, well, at least Luffy and Teach started fighting. And Marco drags away Kizaru. Now only Sengoku left (and Aokiji, and Garp... why there's so many of them in one place? T_T). We'll slowly deal with everything in slow pace. I hope won't fall asleep before the best start (in undifined future). 
> 
> As always, feel free to share your thoughts (and blame them for the stretching this fight to eternity). Becasue next we need to find Zoro first, then he and Sanji would argue, then they somehow agree to come back together to help the rest. Then... Shanks, where are you if someone needs you?! (Yeah, adding another POV would be simplify things... right). 
> 
> A lot of fun is waiting for us (it grows bigger every time I think about it, Im serious and I don't have any solid plans for this one, so... yeah, it probably be long and has one sidestory already!). Be patient. Or skkip few chapters' update or... idk, maybe make them listen? XD 
> 
> And visit me on my tumblr, if you like. [ Here's](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com) the address. 
> 
> To the next time! 
> 
> PS. Is there any Beta brave enough to deal with my English? Please? Anyone? I just need someone who correct the technical aspects. Rest is on me, don't worry.


End file.
